The present invention relates to a reuseable intravaginal barrier.
There are many forms of intravaginal devices which have specialized uses. One such device is the reuseable cervical pessary which is utilized to prevent contraception. Typical pessaries include the diaphragm, the cervical cap, the vault cap and the vimule. Another type of intravaginal device is the tampon which is utilized to absorb the flow of menses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,822 issued to H. E. Harris discloses a disposable uterine pessary. The device is formed of a pad of partially compressed, fibrous material with a highly compressed peripheral bead surrounding the pad and maintaining the shape thereof. A cup-like cavity formed in the forward portion of the pad, two diagonally extending, indented grooves formed in the pad and extending outwardly and rearwardly from the cavity, and a substantially triangular, resilient apron portion closing the rear portion of the cavity between the indented grooves cooperate so that when the sides of the pessary are compressed toward each other, the apron portion will bow rearwardly to form a receiving socket for receiving the vaginal neck of the uterus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,894 discloses a diaphragm comprising a dome or a receptacle body portion having a rim enclosing a continuous coil spring. Two curved or arched pin sections are arranged in the coils of the spring in an opposed relationship to each other. The pins are shaped to conform to the diameter contour of the spring and to maintain this contour in the rigid state even when the diaphragm is flexed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,353 issued to T. H. Johnson discloses vaginal devices which are formed from a laminated sheet of natural or synthetic rubber foam or other plastic foam which is laminated or cemented to a lightly cured surgical gum rubber diaphragm. The rubber or other organic foam laminate then is saturated by alternate compression and release of spermicidal chemicals which may also contain anti-venereal agents and lubricants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,664 issued to N. Pleshette discloses an intravaginal diaphragm having a circular peripheral frame formed of a flexible material. Attached to the frame is a relatively thin membrane of elastomeric material and a removal band connected to extend across the perimeter of the frame and adjacent thereto so as to produce an optimum change in the operative shape to facilitate removal of the diaphragm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,965 issued to R. L. Strickman et al. discloses a disposable contraceptive cervical barrier formed in one or more layers in the form of standard pessaries with at least one layer impervious to the passage of sperm, with a medicament such as a spermicide, germicide, or an abortion inducing agent either impregnated into a foam plastic layer or in the form of a layer of gel or powder, the medicament being activatible upon contact with an aqueous solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,370 issued to P. G. Keely discloses an insertion unit for a vaginal diaphragm. The diaphragm has a stiff resilient rim and the interior surface of the diaphragm could be provided with a spermicidal substance.